


Кладбище цветов

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: ...навстречу цветам.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Кладбище цветов

> Мне не выпадет кончить дни  
>  на кладбище, полном цветов:  
>  Только космос, серый пластил  
>  и «предатель» клеймо на груди.  
>  Мне не просто далось решенье  
>  разрушителем стать основ,  
>  Как проснулся средь чистого поля:  
>  я один, но никуда не уйти.  
>  Жизнь осмысленна и ясна,  
>  если видишь четкую цель,  
>  Но без крыльев конец придет птице,  
>  как без двигателей — кораблям.  
>  «Ваши крылья вышли из строя!» —  
>  мигает алым панель.  
>  Я спасаю врагов, триста девять шагов,  
>  и падаю... навстречу цветам.  
> 


End file.
